Diskussionsfaden:Diwo/@comment-4754943-20160816103836/@comment-24095416-20160818184526
Hallo! :) Akemi-tama sagte: Der Manga ist recht nah am Anime - aber vielleicht finde ich noch erkenntnis in der Light Novel (du hast sie noch nicht gelesen, oder? hast du vor sie zu lesen?) Nein, hab sie noch nicht gelesen; ich weiß ja nicht mal wo ich das eigentlich lesen kann - vielleicht werd ich es dann mal lesen Akemi-tama sagte: Schaust du den Anime auf deutsch oder Jap mit UT? (Ich hab beides gesehen, also zumindest von der ersten Staffel, die zweite kenne ich nur auf Japanisch xD) Ah, ich hab beide Seasons auf Japanisch mit Untertiteln gesehen Akemi-tama sagte: Hast du Lieblingscharakter in der Serie?? Wenn ja welche? Yu, Crowley, Shinya, Krul, Lest (auch wenn ich seine beiden Zöpfe hasse, das passt einfach nicht), und Asuramaru; vielleicht kommen ja welche noch dazu heh Akemi-tama sagte: Yu gefällt mir in der zweiten Staffel besser als in der ersten, wobei er in der ersten halt erst noch lernen muss teamfähig zu sein, und auch ich finde es wie er wichtig, dass man seine Kameraden schützt. Doch gerade in der ersten Staffel war seine Handlungsweise einfach vorherzusagen xD. Ja, da stimme ich dir zu! Akemi-tama sagte: Im Manga (glaube ich war es) wird gesagt, dass ein Nanamari kurz davor ist ein Dämon zu werden - ich hoffe ja, dass Yu und Guren das irgendwie abwenden können - zumindest bis zum Ende der Story - (gerade bei Yu denke ich kann er als Hauptcharakter gar nicht zum Dämon werden...ich glaube auch nicht, dass er es am Ende wird...Bei Guren hingegen bin ich nicht sicher...wenn er zum Dämon werden sollte fände ich es gut, wenn Yu und co. einen Weg fänden ihn zu retten.) Also, ich wäre froh wenn die beiden zu Dämonen werden würden! Es wäre interessant was wohl alles passieren würde. Wie dann ein Dämon der nicht versiegelt ist, wohl ausschaut und wie er handelt? Vielleicht werden beide als Waffen versiegelt und es kommt dann ein Owari no Seraph:Re haha Akemi-tama sagte: Mahiru no Yo scheint mir eine neue Persönlichkeit zu haben, also sie ist nicht der Dämon, der von ihr einst Besitz ergriffen hat, sondern ihr Charakter ist eine Mischung aus der alten Mahiru (ihren Wünschen, Zielen etc) und dem Dämon. Ich denke, bei Guren wird es dann ähnlich (Bei Yu...nun ich hatte das Gefühl, immer wenn er nicht erselbst ist, ist es Asuramaru, aber Mika sagt im Manga, dass Yu pro Tag zwei Minuten länger in seiner "anderen Persönlichkeit" ist, was aber nur enge Angehörige zu merken scheinen...(Also ist er wohl wirklich ein Nanamari) Das muss ich noch lesen, ich habe keine Ahnung davon Akemi-tama sagte: Ich frage mich, wie Guren es mit Hilfe des Seraph of the End Projekt möglich war Shinya, Mito, Goshi etc wiederzuerwecken...Für mich ist der Seraph of the End dieses Monster, dass alle Sünder bestrafen will - aber irgendwie sei es ihm laut Ferid gelungen, so seine Kameraden von den Toten zurückzuholen....(woraufhin das tödliche Virus freigesetzt wurde, dass so viele Menschen tötete und scheinbar allein auf Gurens Kappe geht...). Da das im vorletzten Kapitel bislang dran kam gibt es wohl keine Antwort darauf, es sei denn, die Novel erklärt uns mehr. (Ich erwarte keine Antwort darauf, da du nur den Anime kennst und nicht mal im Manga eine Antwort geliefert wird. Falls du ne Idee dazu hast, kannst du diese gern äußern) Oh das muss ich auch noch lesen Akemi-tama sagte: Ich hoffe ich gehe dir nicht mit den langen Texten auf die Nerven ^^' - das liegt nicht in meiner Absicht. Ach nein! Es ist immer toll sich mit anderen Fans zu unterhalten!